Start of Something New
by psychoemokid
Summary: Sequel to Incomprehensible Emotions. Harry and Draco are finally together. Postwar. hpdm slash. oneshot


A/N: Here's the sequel you all asked for

I stood back and watched as the healers performed several healing spell and poured potions down Draco's throat. I turned to look at my friend's with sad eyes. Hermione smiled at me comfortingly, understanding in her eyes. Ron gazed at me with bewilderment.

"Mate, did you just declare you're love for Malfoy? The Slytherin ice prince? Are you off your rocker?"

I sighed and looked down at my feet. "Ron, I love him. We were in a secret relationship...Well not exactly a relationship. We were in it just for the sex. And well we began to fall in love, though I failed to realize this and then with his assignment to kill Dumbledore everything went wrong. Ron, I might have just killed the love of my life."

"So you're a pouf?" I nodded and I could see the anger in his eyes. I gulped, the last thing he needed right now was a fight with his best friend.

"What about Ginny?"

I winced and saw Hermione give me an I told you so look.

"Look, Ron, I'm sorry. It's just... I panicked and I didn't want anybody to know I was gay."

"So you used my sister!?!"

I hung his head in shame, "I really am sorry Ron."

I wasn't expecting the blow to my gut. All air rushed out of me and I struggled to breathe. Ron stormed off and Hermione gave me one of her knowing looks.

"I'll talk to him but I still agree with him about Ginny." Hermione followed Ron, walking quickly. I took a moment to fix my breathing before turning to Draco and the healers. One of them walked over to me.

"He will be fine but he lost a lot of blood. He's going to need to rest for a couple of days and he's going to need another one of these when he wakes up." The healer handed him a potion and walked off to help other wounded people.

I walked over to Draco, who was impossibly paler than usual. I gathered Draco into my arms and apparated us to Grimmauld Place. I went to one of the empty rooms and placed Draco on the bed. I placed the potion on the night table and sat down gently on the side of the bed.

I don't know how long I sat there watching Draco sleep but I do recall hearing people entering and leaving the house. I was startled when there was a knock on the door. I stood up slowly and walked to the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Hermione and Ron. I left the room and closed the door behind me.

Ron looked at me sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for punching you, mate, but I was mad about my sister."

I nodded, "I understand. I used you sister and it was a horrible thing to do."

"So do you really love the fer-Malfoy then?"

"Yes, I love _Draco._"

Ron sighed, "I guess we'll have to get use to having him around."

I beamed and hugged Ron, "Thanks."

Ron and I turned when we heard sniffling. Hermione was wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Boys." She muttered before hugging us both. When we pulled out of our group hug Hermione pulled me into another hug.

"I'm so glad that you can finally be happy Harry. Thank Merlin you realized how much you loved him before it was too late."

"Barely." I whispered. "I should go back to watching Draco."

Ron and Hermione nodded and left. I entered the room and sat down on the bed again. I held Draco's soft pale hand in my own. I couldn't help but stare at Draco's angelic face as he slept.

A couple of hours had passed before I felt his hand lightly squeeze mine and his eyes fluttered open.

"Draco!"

I flung myself on top of him and hugged him. His arms wrapped around me tenderly. I sobbed into his shoulder.

"You were sleeping for so long."

"Shh, baby, it's okay. I'm okay."

Draco's hand lifted my face gently and his lips pressed against mine. It was soft and loving. When we pulled away I looked into his love filled eyes and smiled.

"I missed you." I said before kissing him.

I sucked gently on his lower lip and he opened his mouth to me. My tongue re-explored Draco's mouth. I missed his taste, so unique that there was nothing in the world that could come close to it. When I pulled away we were breathing heavily. I got off of him and got the potion the healer had told me to give him.

"We probably shouldn't have sex till your better. And the healer said you should take this potion when you wake up."

Draco grabbed the potion and mumbled something about turn offs and me being a tease before drinking it. He raised an eyebrow at my smirk.

"Gryffindors can't smirk."

"They can if they're part Slytherin."

"What?!"

"Didn't I ever tell you, I was almost sorted into Slytherin? But I convinced it to sort me into Gryffindor."

"Why?"

"All I heard about Slytherin was bad. I thought it was the evil house so I asked to be in Gryffindor. That and you were in it…Didn't like you much then."

"Really feeling the love."

I rolled my eyes, "You know I don't think that anymore."

"Maybe I need reminding?"

I smirked and walked over to Draco. I climbed onto the bed and straddled him. Once again our lips meet in a passionate kiss. This was the position Headmistress McGonagall found us in. I was so startled when she cleared her throat that I fell off the bed. Much to McGonagall and Draco's amusement.

"Nice to see you two putting away past rivalry and promoting house unity. I just wanted to know if you two were interested in going back to school for your seventh year."

"Sure." I said and Draco nodded.

"Good, here are your letters. No sense in sending them by post later."

Draco and I took their letters and McGonagall left. We placed their letters on the night table. I smirked over at Draco and crawled on top of him again.

"Where were we?" I muttered before he pulled me down for breath taking kiss.

The rest of the summer passed quickly with Draco being friendly towards Hermione and Ron. We spent a lot of time talking, getting to know each other personally. We even thought of the most….amusing way to come out to the school.

It was breakfast on the first day of school. I was sitting with Ron and Hermione having breakfast when the Great Hall doors slammed open. Draco strut in, looking every bit the menacing Slytherin Prince he was.

"Potter!" his voice cut through all conversation, killing all talk. I looked up and met his glare with one of my own.

"Malfoy." My growl would have made Sirius and Remus proud. Several students shivered and looked at me wearily. Some liked excited at some sense of normalcy after the war…and a fight. I stood from my place at the table and walked towards Draco, who was strutting towards me.

We met in the middle of the Hall and stood there glaring at each other. I could feel McGonagall's curious stare. Finally, tired of waiting, I grabbed Draco roughly by the tie and pulled him down to me. I smashed our lips together and a collective gasp ran through the Hall.

Draco smirked into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. Our tongues battled for dominance as people stared at the two people they would have least expected to get together. One hand still held onto Draco's tie but the other was in Draco's silky hair.

The silence continued even when we pulled apart, our breathing ragged. We leaned our foreheads together and stood there for a second.

"Missed you, love."

Draco's voice had barely been above a whisper but it rang through the tense silence.

"Missed you too."

I pressed my lips to Draco's again but in a soft, loving kiss this time. I released my hold on his tie and moved my hand to his shoulder. We smiled when we heard the female population of Hogwarts let out a chorus of awws.

Draco and I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Ron and Hermione. After a couple of seconds chatter began to fill the Hall and I was willing to bet 100 galleons at least 60 of that was about Hogwart's new couple.

The school year going by in a blur, Draco was a real help with potions. Draco and I spent a lot of our time together and according to Hermione we quickly became Hogwart's hottest, best, and most looked up to couple.

Ron and Hermione had gone to the Burrow for Christmas but I stayed behind to spend time with Draco. We went to the Room of Requirements on Christmas Eve so we could be alone. We were cuddled close to the fire early Christmas morning when Draco turned to me.

Draco got out a small velvet box and snapped it open, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Harry, will you marry me?"

I squealed in delight and jumped into his arms.

"Absobloodylutely!"

He slipped the ring onto my finger, beautiful silver band with an emerald gleaming on top. I pushed straddled him on the couch, which the Room of Requirements changed to a bed.

We kissed passionately while trying to remove as much clothing as possible. The clothes were flung across the room wildly. Draco rolled us over so he was on top. He ground his erection against mine, making me moan loudly.

I sucked on Draco's lower lip and smirked slightly at his shivers. My tongue ran along every inch of his mouth. His mouth left mine and he began to kiss down my neck. Half way down my neck he stopped and bit down. My moan echoed around the room. He licked the spot he had just bitten, marking me as his.

I nibbled on his ear and kissed the pulse point on his neck. Draco's lips found mine again before his finger entered me. He continued to prepare me, ignoring my pleads for him to take me already. I whimpered slightly when his fingers left me.

My whimpers became moans when he entered me. I wrapped my legs around his hips as he pound into me. Our moans escalated as he began to thrust harder and faster. I came first, covering our sex sweat stomachs in my spunk. Draco screamed as he came into me, filling me. He slid out slowly before collapsing next to me.

He pulled me into his arms and the covers over us.

"Love you Harry."

"Love you too."

Graduation came too quickly. I was going to miss Hogwarts. It had been my first real home. In fact it had been a lot of my firsts. Draco comforted me whenever I was feeling particularly sad about leaving. Our wedding was going to be in the summer.

Ron, Hermione, Draco, and I headed to graduation together. Draco fit into our group perfectly and had become good friends with Ron and Hermione. Draco and I held hands on the way to graduation. This was the start of a whole new life.

A/N: A little corny but eh. Tell me what you think .


End file.
